


What the hell does Star Wars have to do with the Blues?

by areyoutalking



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies), US Comedians RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Engagement, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutalking/pseuds/areyoutalking
Summary: 'What's so great about her anyway?!' John wanted to scream, but there was cotton in his throat, and all he could do is watch her steal Danny away from him.





	What the hell does Star Wars have to do with the Blues?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie/gifts).



> This fanfic was a request and I loved the idea so I will make it. Enjoy!

Engaged?

John felt his brain fog up... and his heart shatter into a million pieces. What? Engaged?! His Danny? Engaged?! The room started to close in on him, and the air became deathly cold and painful to take in. 

Dan smiled up at him, and of course, that beautiful smile sucked all the air that was hard to take in out of the room, and all that was left to breathe in was Danny's words. 

_"Carrie and I got engaged!"_

Engaged. Engaged. Engagedengagedengaged. The word spun around in John's mind, repeating over and over again like a broken record. It gave a bitter taste to his tongue, and he hadn't even said it!

Forcing a tense smile on his face, John swallowed down that bitter taste and playfully ruffled Dan's hair. 

"Congratulations, buddy."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was days like this that made John cringe in gut-wrenching agony or blood-boiling anger, he couldn't decide. 

Carrie sat comfortably in Dan's lap, reading her script while Dan nuzzled his cheek against her arm. She never gave him attention. Well, she probably did, but John never saw actual evidence of attention. 

Or affection. 

He had heard talk that she had been talking to her ex-lover, even while Danny was in the room with her. 

Part of him wanted that to be true, for her to go back to Mr. Whats-his-face and leave him and Dan alone. And they'd be happy again, and John could finally have his chance.

On the other hand, he didn't want to see Dan- his Dan hurt. Ever. So he was forced to watch as Dan poured all his love out at Carries feet while her head was turned towards another man. It was like a dagger to the chest every time.

'What's so great about her anyway?!' John wanted to scream, but there was cotton in his throat, and all he could do is watch her steal Danny away from him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John took another couple of drunken steps before he made it to a random house. The address was blurry to his intoxicated vision, and the street sign was just a blurry green spot. But this person probably had a fridge, and it probably had food inside it. 

He banged on the door, his frame leaning heavily against it. Open the door. Open the door open the door open the door. 

A tall man- and judging by it and a very ugly man answered, looking very ugly and pissed off. 

"What the fuck do you want?" The man spat, and John ignored his ugly face and shoved past him, startling his very blurry wife as he headed for the kitchen. The refrigerator looked as ugly as the man, but the man wasn't green so it was an identical match. 

John lazily pulled out the contents of the fridge. Some ham, some cheese, something that sort of looked like spaghetti and a can of whipped cream.

He wasn't really all  _that_ hungry, in fact, he wasn't hungry at all, but eating seemed to take his mind off things. Or someone for that matter. He bitterly shoved everything back into the ugly man fridge before trudging into the living room. 

He heavily plopped onto a ratty bean bag, drowning out the couple arguing to each other on what to do. He curled onto his side, and while the couple argued louder and louder, he wept to himself before everything went black.

Dan found him later that evening, and he was sure as hell glad Carrie wasn't there. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She doesn't love him. John could just tell and it was  _killing_ him. 

Dan doesn't stop trying to win her over and John felt more and more depressed. Maybe he and Dan shared emotions together because that would explain why he felt like shit all the time. Well, that wouldn't explain Dan being oblivious to his feelings.

Fuck explanations.

It was the last months of shooting, but after all this, it felt like the past six or so months felt like years had gone be.

He can't sleep, he can't eat, he can't  _function_ for Christ sakes. All he could do was think about Danny, it's all 'Danny, Danny, Danny' in his head like it had been for the past four or five years. 

_I think I might be going crazy._ He concluded as he buried his face into a pillow and sobbed his eyes out until he fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat tiredly on the hood of the 'Bluesmobile' and took another deep inhale on his cigarette. It was late, and everyone had either left set or was resting in their trailers. He didn't know, and he didn't care. 

The cool night breeze hit him and sent sharp pins to his bones, but he didn't care. 

He just didn't care anymore. 

Nothing mattered anymore. Danny was being taken away from him, his chances were now gone, and everything sucked. Out of all the shit they'd been through, wearing gas masks in hotels, going all around the country, making millions of people laugh every night, John was too afraid to say anything.

Well, it didn't matter now.

"Hey, there buddy boy." A voice said cheerfully, and John nearly sighed out of annoyance. Dan scooted close to him on the hood of the car, a gentle smile playing upon his features. Damn him for being so adorable.

John took a sharp inhale on his ciggie and he looked out into the empty set. 

"Aren't you supposed to be with Carrie?" He spat a little too harshly. He heard Dan let out a chuckle. 

"Nah, we ain't engaged no more." He stated in his Elwood Blues voice. 

"You broke up?" John asked, cocking his eyebrows up a fraction to show a slight tinge of interest, but fireworks were going off in his chest.

"Yeah, things just weren't working out," Dan shrugged, snatching the cigarette from Johns' lips and taking a drag from it. "I wish she finds happiness somewhere, the acting industry is a hard place to find love, ya know?" He handed the ciggie back to his friend before laying back against the windshield. 

"Uh yeah," John laid back beside him, his fingers not knowing what to with Dans lip stained cigarette butt. "I know what you mean." He sighed, feeling ten times lighter as he gazed up at the stars, the remnants of smoke clouding his vision.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
